Shifu
Shifu was the son of Sha're, Dr. Daniel Jackson's wife, and was to be the future Host of the Goa'uld Apophis, who created him by having intercourse with Amaunet his wife, an act which is forbidden. About As the Harcesis he contains all the knowledge of the Goa'uld. He was hunted by the Goa'uld for his entire life until finally Oma Desala ascended him to keep him safe. Initial Contact History 1998 Shifu was conceived while Sha're was the host to the Goa'uld Amaunet and he was intended to become Apophis' new host. As he was the offspring of two Goa'uld hosts, Shifu possessed the Goa'uld Genetic Memory and was referred to as "Harcesis." After a year of searching for his wife, Sha’re, who had been taken as a host by the Goa’uld Amaunet, Apophis' Queen, Dr. Daniel Jackson returned to Abydos only to discover that Sha’re was there with her father Kasuf and was pregnant with a Harcesis, Apophis' intended new host. As the System Lord Heru'ur was also looking for the child of his most hated enemy, Daniel Jackson hid the child from both him and his mother. 2000 Hidden safely on Abydos for a little while, the boy’s whereabouts were eventually discovered by Amaunet and she took him. She sent her closest aide to Kheb with the Harcesis child in an attempt to keep him safe from Heru'ur and the other Goa’uld who wanted the child killed. With help from Bra'tac and Teal'c, Jackson was able to determine the location of Kheb, long rumored to be a mythical place, and the team went there in search of the child. There, Jackson discovered that the boy was taken care of by a powerful energy being called Oma Desala. Believing the child would be safer with her than on Earth, Daniel left him in her care. 2001 About a year later, the Harcesis returned to Abydos, where he manifested himself as a tornado, and called for Daniel. When Kasuf summoned Jackson to Abydos, where he answered the call, the tornado revealed a young boy inside. The boy called himself Shifu, and returned to Earth with Jackson to learn more about his mother. However, the Tok'ra and Stargate Command were more interested in the genetic knowledge Shifu possessed, and proceeded to inquire about it. When Daniel Jackson again asked the boy about the genetic knowledge, he was told that the evil within him was too strong to resist, and that Oma Desala had taught him that the only way to win was to deny the battle. Unable to understand, Daniel Jackson was placed into a coma-like dream state by Shifu. During the coma, he lived out a dream where he possessed all the knowledge he sought from the Harcesis, and learned that his knowledge and power would corrupt him terribly. Upon awakening, Daniel understood the dangerous nature of the knowledge within Shifu's mind. When it became clear, even to the other members of SG-1, that Shifu would never reveal what they wanted him to reveal, he was ascended by Oma Desala. Navigation Category:Harcesis Category:Abydonians Category:Male